1. Field
The following invention disclosure is generally concerned with devices and technique for presenting recorded information relating to objects and specifically concerned with presenting recorded information relating to objects having an association with a particular location.
2. Prior Art
Systems have been devised to display images of objects which may be in the field-of-view of a vision system. Images may be formed in response to a determination of position and attitude of the vision system which locates the field-of-view with respect to objects being addressed. Details may be fully appreciated in consideration of U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,765; 5,682,332; and 5,742,521.
While these systems are highly useful and sophisticated, they may require complex imaging apparatus and technique forming composite images which are aligned to actual objects.
While the systems and inventions of the prior art are designed to achieve particular goals and objectives, some of those being no less than remarkable, these inventions have limitations which prevent their use in new ways now possible. These prior art inventions are not used and cannot be used to realize the advantages and objectives of the present invention.